


Sometimes

by Hisue



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisue/pseuds/Hisue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, being in love with Shatterstar is just a bit uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in english. I want practice the language and i think this is a good way to do it.   
> This fic is dedicated to my amore Lulu and my best friend ever, Kris, who helped me to correct.
> 
> Shatterstar/Rictor during X Factor Volume 3&4\. I hope you enjoy it. I'm bad for titles, no matter the language.

_**Sometimes**_.

Sometimes, being in love with Shatterstar is just a bit uncomfortable. They're mostly caring, talking to each other when they need to, trying to reach an agreement between 'Star's desires and Rictor's needs, but sometimes, just sometimes...

Sometimes Star talks with Monet, expressing what he wants to have sex with her, or how he kissed some strange in the market and smiled, and Rictor hates him a little.

They have talked about it, but Shatterstar argues he needs to know how it feels, and he needs to experience and experiment those feelings, because he don't really know anything about that. Rictor understands that, he does. He knows they are not boyfriends, not even lovers... He is just a friend. He needs more, much more than that, but how do you demand love and loyalty to somebody who doesn't even understand the concept? Shatterstar was an ignorant in this manners. He understood the honor of a fighter and nothing more. For a long time he seemed incapable to feel attraction, lest alone love.

"You look mad" he says, whispering.

"I'm not", but he is mad because Star don't stop with the kisses, he spend the night out with someone else. And he hasn't told anything, ignoring his previous promise to share his experiences. Rictor's worried, if he doesn't talk, probably it’s beause he started to love another person, and now 'Star doesn't need him anymore.

"You're lying. I know. I know you". Rictor stared at him, at his blue eyes and his sad expression, "It's something you can't say to me? But you can. You can tell me everything. I'm not... I'm your friend?" He puts his hand in Rictor's shoulders.

"Where were you last night? You promised tell me about your... experiences"

He looks surprised. Rictor just waits for the answer, expecting they come and get it over quickly. He prefers to don’t say anything and just hide his feelings, he always does, but this is not possible with 'Star around him.

"I don't tell you because you get mad when I do. But if you’re mad now, then what I have to do? I was just trying not to cause any inconvenience to you"

"Probably, you can stop flirting"

"Why? You know I need that. I want this"

"Forget it. It’s just an issue of mine. Just do me a favor, 'Star"

"Anything you want" he reply, pressing his lips in the hand of Rictor. Ric smiled, the rage forgotten. It’s difficult be upset with 'Star. "If you start to need someone else, just tell me" he says.

"Need? How?"

"I mean... If you find another anchor... Someone you need more than you need me"

Star turned away from him, a cold expression on his face. For a moment, Rictor is scared but Star sighs, he looks tired.

"Why you think that? I did something to you to think that? Am I... insufficient... for you?"

"I think it’s the other way around" 'Star return to him, pressing his hands in Rictor's face.

"I’ll never stop to need you. Even if I learn anything about this feelings, you’ll always be important to me. You were my friend before this feelings and I will never change my mind about you" Rictor kissed him, licking his lips and he nodded. "I really want to have sex with you, now" says Shatterstar. Even if his words sounds empty, his tone isn't. He sounds needy and a bit desperate.

"I really need it" Rictor says, unzipping the white jacket "if you really really want and if is a bit painful, is needed. You need it?"

Star looks at him, forced a kiss and murmuring. "Yes. I need to have sex with you, correct?"

Rictor laughs a little. Sometimes, his love was uncomfortable and difficult to bear. But, it’s 'Star and being with him is all he needs. And maybe one day, he may note the love, and then he’ll stop flirting with everyone.


End file.
